


nightmare

by marginaliana



Series: Abandoned Britcom Snippets [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Would I Lie to You?, at some point i really was going to turn this into a whole fic, but i can't remember how any of the rest of it would go, but the intent was there, this snippet isn't particularly slashy, unfinished snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Prompt: dream WILTY lineup





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfinished snippet. This one was based on a tumblr prompt from literally a year and a half ago... :/

Charlie always braces himself a little when it's David's turn, so he manages not to choke when David picks up the card, lifts one wry eyebrow, and says, "I recently had a nightmare about recording an episode of this show, and when I woke up it took me a half hour to convince myself it hadn't been real."

"I hate to break it to you, David," Lee drawls over the audience's laughter, "but you actually were here last week and all of it did happen. Including the bit with the whipped cream and Rob's testicles."

All three people on the opposite desk – David, Sandi to his left, and Dara to his right – physically recoil. Charlie can't help but cackle a little at the look of genuine horror on David's face.

"Oh, _Lee_ ," says Sandi. "You know what? That's put me right off men, that has. I mean, here I was thinking I might give heterosexuality one more try, but... no. You've ruined it now."


End file.
